


Long Game

by politeanarchy



Series: Existing in the World [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Outsider, of peaceful old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politeanarchy/pseuds/politeanarchy
Summary: Aziraphale doesn't sell many books, but is willing to be extremely patient (and go to a fair amount of trouble) to acquire them.
Series: Existing in the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633783
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Long Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from [Tumblr](https://politeanarchy.tumblr.com/post/190227297893/long-game).

It is a generally accepted fact that Aziraphale's shop sells very few books. Less well-known, however, is that the shop _does_ regularly turn a profit—thus the immaculately-filed taxes. A. Z. Fell's income is primarily from the appraisal and restoration of valuable old books.

The world of rare book collecting is a small one, and all who travel its circles know each other, by reputation at the very least. When, in your youth, you inherit your great-uncle's uncatalogued library, you may start by consulting your lawyer, or you might ask questions at the used bookstore you pass on your way to lunch. Someone gives you the name of an expert to call. Eventually, you will find your way to one of the rarefied collectors who Know Their Stuff, and they will tell you that the best way to get help sorting through your newly-acquired collection is to get in touch with Mr. Fell. He can tell you which volumes are worth preserving, which ones justify the considerable investment of repair work.

He's an odd bird, but he seems pleasant enough. He becomes much warmer towards you when he discovers that you have a real interest in the books themselves, not just in their value as an inheritance. He likes to keep in touch with his most important customers, in a distant way. From time to time, you may receive a letter, beautifully handwritten on sumptuous creamy paper. Perhaps you will write back, to tell Mr. Fell all about the climate-control system you recently had installed in the library. He's probably on your Christmas card list.

You run into him occasionally, at auctions and estate sales. He's holding up well; you're starting to feel a little stiff and creaky around the knees these days, but he seems as spry and cheerful as ever. Funny, you'd thought of him as being quite old, when you first met. Now he's more of a contemporary.

He comes to visit you once, after you move into the assisted-living facility. You've been fretting about what's going to happen to your book collection. None of your nieces and nephews care about it, and you hate thinking that it's probably just going to get auctioned off after you're gone. You mention this to Mr. Fell. He sighs sympathetically, and talks to you for a little while. His words are gentle and soothing, and you cannot ever remember, afterwards, quite exactly what they were.

You do know, though, that when the time comes, when you have gone on to whatever comes after this world, and your books are under the auctioneer's hammer, Mr. Fell will be there. He'll make sure that your beloved collection ends up in the right hands. Probably those hands will be his. You've known for years which of your books were his special favorites. Now, you find, you're at peace with the idea that maybe it's his turn to take care of them for you.

At the funeral, Mr. Fell will stand apart from the family, quietly respectful. He’s a comforting presence, even though no one there knows him at all well.

And later on, Aziraphale will make careful notes in his inventory ledger: _acquired at estate auction, (##) volumes  
NOTE: for archival collection, not for sale!_


End file.
